


Y no lo culpaba

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se arrepentía de nada: lo que le gritó en su momento le había nacido de forma natural al experimentar el más hondo dolor; ya no podía deshacer eso, ni las palabras dichas, como tampoco el pasado labrado junto a Franky y Tom-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y no lo culpaba

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda. **Beta** : Natsumi Niikura ^^.

Cuando escuchó por primera vez el nombre "Cutty Flam" después de todos esos años, el tiempo pareció quedarse suspendido, estancado en el pasado que compartían.

Un miedo estúpido, pero irremediable, lo había colmado. Comprendía que no podía ser otro que Franky, comprendía que pese a todo seguía vivo, que estaba afuera, a escasos metros de él.

La mera idea de volver a verlo, le erizó la piel:

—Échalo —le exigió en ese entonces a Califa.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se bebió media botella del licor que no solía abrir más que para los invitados y no dejó de pensar un segundo repitiéndose cual _mantra_ que Franky había vuelto.

Cutty Flam estaba vivo, dispuesto a verlo.

Más allá de todo lo que le había dicho, pese a todo el daño, aún tenía intenciones de cruzar miradas. Frunció la frente, maldiciendo su aparente cobardía y sus inseguridades inmaduras. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada: lo que le gritó en su momento le había nacido de forma natural al experimentar el más hondo dolor; ya no podía deshacer eso, ni las palabras dichas, como tampoco el pasado labrado junto a Franky y Tom-san.

¿Estaría enojado con él? Quizás, lo más probable, y no lo culpaba. Tal vez había ido para darle una paliza y devolverle todo ese desprecio que le dedicó cuando eran más jóvenes. Tal vez había regresado para demostrarle que una vez más se equivocaba sobre él.

Al día siguiente, Iceburg era apenas una sombra del hombre que solía ser a diario. Rechazó absolutamente toda responsabilidad, salvo la única que no podía eludir: la visita del enviado del gobierno. Esa noche tomó la decisión, y pasó bastante tiempo hasta que pudo reunir el coraje suficiente para lograr enfrentarlo.

Se presentó en el viejo almacén que tantos recuerdos le traían y, pese al nudo en su garganta, adoptó con extrema facilidad una máscara hipócrita de frialdad. Pero Franky no lo trató distinto, no le habló diferente, ni lo miró de menos. De todos modos Iceburg se encargó de dejarle en claro que no le importaba lo que opinara, pensara o sintiera hacia él, así fuera el más hondo desprecio, un odio malsano o la necesidad imperiosa de romperle la cabeza contra la pared. Se volvía a decir que así era como se había sentido tras la muerte de Tom:

—No creas que voy a perdonarte. —Sin embargo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ya lo había hecho apenas lo volvió a ver—. Pero Dios, Franky… —El eterno hielo por fin se había quebrado—. Me alegro mucho de que estés vivo.

Fue un momento de debilidad en donde su anhelo más recóndito había salido a la luz. Sí, más allá de todo el daño que Franky le había hecho, no podía dejar de lado todo lo que había significado en su vida y cuánto confiaba en él todavía. Podía ser un idiota egoísta, podía destrozar sus sueños y arruinar la vida de los demás, pero era _Bakanky_.

El mentado no dijo nada, ni tampoco reprimió las lágrimas. Iceburg se hubiera quedado para dar pie a una definitiva reconciliación, como sólo entre ellos podía darse, pero eso por el momento había sido suficiente, de hecho había sido _demasiado_. Tuvo que sentir, otra vez, a la _Parca_ rondándoles para aceptar que perdonaba a Franky; necesitaba hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía estar enemistado con él, compartían el mismo dolor y los recuerdos.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? —le había dicho Franky, la tarde antes de marcharse definitivamente con los _Mugiwara_ —. El daño es proporcional: duele más de las personas que se aman, y por eso se perdona menos.

Iceburg plantó una sonrisa muy interna, acariciando al ratón que asomó por el bolsillo.

—Nmaá, supongo. —Quiso desviarse del tema. Franky tenía razón, pero no volvería a mostrarse vulnerable y subyugado ante _Bakanky_ como en su juventud había estado contadas veces.

—Adiós Iceburg, cuídate.

—Idiota —murmuró, podía ver las lágrimas en él; siempre tan sentimental. Caían, una a una, por su rostro de cyborg. La sonrisa de Iceburg en ese caso, y aprovechando que el otro le daba la espalda, fue nítida. Se remontó al pasado, cuando ellos eran esos jóvenes cabezotas que se querían de una forma que jamás habían sospechado, ni siquiera intuido hasta llegar a la adultez.

—Iceburg —dijo antes de marcharse del todo, el grupo de Luffy lo esperaba a lo lejos—, lo siento. —De cierta forma sentía que debía pedir perdón, aunque éste ya hubiera sido pedido de mil formas diferentes e incluso otorgado de otras mil maneras distintas. En algún momento tenían que dar el brazo a torcer, o terminarían por lastimarse gravemente.

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. —Ambos lo sabían, Tom-san para ellos había sido una persona irremplazable en sus vidas, perderlo había sido un golpe duro, en especial _perderlo_ de esa manera—. _Bakanky_ … —lo llamó; parecía no tener intenciones de dejarlo ir, pese a haberlo echado, literalmente, minutos antes—. Te prometo… que aprenderé de mis errores, para no volver a cometerlos. Y que si… —Carraspeó, nervioso pero formal—. Nmaá… —Miró despectivamente hacia un costado—. Que si necesitas que te repare de alguna forma… estaré ahí.

Franky sonrió; ahora esas palabras tenían más sentido dado que era un cyborg, palabras dichas hacía muchos años, en señal de compañerismo, en una de las pocas veces que habían tenido un momento de fraternidad sincera, sin estar solapadas por tontas peleas. Iceburg le había dicho, luego de verlo llorar sin saber porqué, que él estaba ahí; de una manera torpe y fría, pero igualmente sentida.

El cyborg suspiró de manera escandalosa, y al final lo soltó:

—¿Puedo despedirte con un beso? —Aunque admitía que en el presente, siendo adulto, fantaseaba con más que un beso.

—¡NO! —respondió tajante, con el ceño fruncido, pero adoptando de inmediato un porte neutro y sereno.

—Siempre igual, no cambias _Haoburg_ —reprendió, sin poder evitar sonreír con felicidad más allá de la previsible negativa.

En el pasado sucedía de la misma forma; nunca había podido acercarse lo suficiente a él como para al menos robarle un beso. Iceburg se mostraba pocas veces de esa forma tan contenedora y cálida entre toda esa coraza de hielo que en apariencia solía portar, y en cuanto Franky, al verse cautivado, daba un paso hacia el frente, Iceburg daba dos hacia atrás.

No importaba eso en el _ahora_ , desde el comienzo su relación había sido rara, y de cierta forma les gustaba que así fuera. Masoquistas.

Claro que ahora no eran dos niños, habían pasado muchos años, extrañando esas tontas peleas, el tener a alguien con quien compartir puntos de vistas completamente opuestos, a alguien a quien considerar cercano al punto de comprender que, pese a todas las diferencias, se lo quiere así, con orgullo de tener esas ansias asesinas de querer matar al otro por idiota.

Claro que ahora no eran jóvenes, ya eran adultos, y los Mugiwara podían seguir esperando por Franky unas horas más.

Era momento de cerrar viejas heridas, de darse una oportunidad, de asimilar lo que había que asimilar. El tiempo, las vivencias junto al otro, los habían mellado. Los recuerdos no eran algo que podían borrarse con el revés de la manga, por mucho que se hubieran empecinado hasta entonces en lograrlo.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
